Relativity
by ann no aku
Summary: Rose asks the Doctor what year he was born, only to gain a lesson in how time is relative.


**Relativity**

ann no aku

**Plot: **Rose asks the Doctor what year he was born, only to gain a lesson in how time is relative.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who

**Notes:** Takes place sometime during Series One.

*********

Rose leaned against the console staring down at the Doctor as he tried to do some repairs on the ship. She took a deep breath, trying to steel herself for the question she was about to ask, knowing that the Doctor hated to talk about his past.

"You alright?" he asked from under the controls, his voice nearly drowned out by the fizzing of sparks.

"Yeah. Jus', um, bored, you know." She tried to keep her tone steady and calm. She even uselessly gestured with her arms, plopping them down by her side, fully aware that he wouldn't be able to see her.

"Right. Sorry 'bout that," the Doctor began before being talked over by Rose.

"If you are 903 years old an' can travel through time, what year were you born in, then?" Her words came out in a rush, all in one breath. She waited, almost impatiently, for him to answer. Much to her surprise, he pulled out from under the controls and eyed her curiously.

"Is that what this is about? What year I was born?" The Doctor continued to stare at her as she said nothing, just shrugging her shoulders. "It doesn't matter, Rose," he replied when she looked away from him. He resumed repairing the TARDIS, once again disappearing from sight.

"Well, why not? It's jus' a question, yeah? It's not like I am askin' you your name!"

That exclamation earned the longest silence Rose had ever received in all her nineteen years. After several minutes, he said, in a rather cool voice, "You are not going to know my name, so don't waste your breath trying."

"Already gave up on that," she mumbled under her breath. Annoyed with how the conversation was going, she crossed her arms over her chest and plopped down in the chair next to the Doctor. Deliberately, although she tried to play it off as an accident, she kicked his boot clad feet. He ignored it.

"Rose," he exhaled deeply. "If I tell you the year I was born, it wouldn't make sense to you."

"'Scuse me?" she asked, clearly irritated. "I think I understand how time works by now, don't you?"

"Well, clearly you don't if you are asking me what year I was born in," the Doctor shot back. He rubbed his large hands over his face and bit back an aggravated sigh. _It's not her fault,_ he told himself, _she just doesn't know any better._ Again, he faced her, but this time he joined her on the chair, having to push her when she refused to share the seat with him. "It really doesn't matter, Rose. Time is relative."

He waited for her to say something, but when she didn't, he continued. "Look, a year on Earth is not the same as a year everywhere else, is it? A year on Mercury is only 87.96 days whereas a year on Neptune is 164.81 years! Time is relative, Rose," the Doctor repeated. "So, like I keep telling you, it really does not matter what year I was born in. Alright?"

"Yeah, fine."

"Good. Now, if you don't mind, I need to repair the ship so we can do something other than sit here like ducks all day chin-wagging."

Before he could even free himself from the chair, Rose spoke up again. His hearts stopped in his chest. "Are you 903 years old in Earth years or Time Lord years?"

She was quicker than he had originally given her credit for. "First off, it's not 'Time Lord years', alright? They are Gallifreyan years. And, to answer your question, it's in Gallifreyan years. Happy?"

"How many Earth years are in a Gallifriyian-"

"Gallifreyan," he instantly corrected.

"Whatever. How many Earth years are in a _Gallifreyan_ year?"

"Well, how should I know?"

"You're a Time Lord!" she shouted at him, standing up and poking him in the chest roughly with a nail. He was mildly surprised it didn't tear his jumper.

"Come here for a minute." He got up on his feet, took her hand (after prying it open from the fist she had made) and led her to a set of controls Rose had usually ignored. "This displays all the time you need to know. It has current local Gallifrey time, current local companion time (in this case, London), and the current local time of wherever we are." The Doctor pointed to the three sets of time, a large, dopey grin on his face. "I don't need to know how many Earth years are in a Gallifreyan year because I have all the times I need to know right here."

"How come I can't understand yours? Why isn't the TARDIS translatin' it?" As if to encourage the ship to translate it into English, Rose poked and prodded at it for a minute before the Doctor shoved her hands away.

"See? Not important! Doesn't matter! Now will you let it rest?"

"I bet you're not even really 903 years old. You're probably like only a hundred or so; you jus' wanna sound impressive." There. She changed tactics. Knowing his ego all to well, Rose knew it'd get under his skin.

"I really am 903!" he exclaimed indignantly, sniffing. Stiffly, he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, but in Gallifreyan years," Rose reminded. "Means nothing to me. Since you're hidin' it, you're probably embarrassed by it or been lyin'."

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

"'m jus' curious, is all," she shrugged, hunching her shoulders and refusing to meet his stare.

"It might change how you see me."

"No, it won'. Promise." She smiled his smile, the one with her tongue between her teeth, and his hearts melted. He was going to give in, and she knew it.

"Okay, I will tell you my age in Earth years," he sighed, knowing he'd probably regret it later. "But don't tell anybody, Rose Tyler! This is a secret."

"Fine, fine. Jus' tell me, yeah?" Eagerly, she shifted her weight from foot to foot, only to be forcefully seated back in the chair. The Doctor sat next to her and leaned in to her, smelling her hair, his lips centimeters from her ear. His hot breath tickled her skin.

As he whispered to her, Rose's eyes went from wide to wider to nearly popping out of her skull. She covered her mouth with her hands and pulled away once he finished. "You're jokin'!"

"No! Wish I was," he muttered after seeing the look of shock on her face.

"You-You're . . . . ?!" she couldn't even bring herself to say the number. Instead, she stood up on her unsteady feet, nearly collapsing on the console for support. Nervous giggles escaped from her mouth, and Rose couldn't help but to stare at him in awe.

"It isn't funny," he scolded, his jaw clenching.

"Oh my God, when my mother hears about this . . ." she started to make her way out the room.

"You're not allowed to tell anyone!" he reminded, chasing after her down the halls.

"She was right about you, Doctor! You _are_ too old for me!"

*********

_I hope you liked the story! I thought about it today and couldn't get the idea out of my head. Leave a review!_

_~ann no aku_


End file.
